bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia/Archive 4
Situation Lets refrain from talking about the said situation at all.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yo Seshat told me to come to you concerning images. I feel that Ganryū, Nemu, and most minor characters in general could use better pictures. In addition, I liked the old Bount picture image (the one with all of them together and the word Bount stuck in the middle). Is it possible to bring that back? I'd be doing this myself but I can't edit the wiki or add images. Think something can be changed here?--[[User:Kasei|'火星 ']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] File:Rage.PNG 03:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) New Committee Nomination Ten Tailed Fox has nominated himself for a position on the committee. Please cast your vote on the committee talk page. -- Re: Nomination If the committee decides that is what I need to do, than I shall be patient. You are correct in concluding that I have nothing but good intentions towards you all and this wiki, which is my reason for nominating myself. When I applied, I was also in the process of thinking about how best I could help this wiki by using my given skills. The Fight Summary Project is one of them, but enforcing policy is another, as I do it regularly on other wikis. I realize my background is a not to strong on this wiki, and that it will take time to build it up, but I assure you that I intend to do well on this wiki, and mean it no harm. That said, as I said earlier, I will wait if that is the decision of the committee. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 12:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Not a problem. I'll probably be working a lot on Harribel when I get back from work this evening. I re-watch a lot of episodes dealing with her anyways, so maybe I can help you in that regard. Also, I understand you want me to show you what I can do, and believe me, I fully intend to do that. Bleach is my favorite anime/manga so you will be seeing a lot more of me in the future. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 12:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE Edits Uhh can i have the article back? just theone with my name in it? i didnt mean to spam, i went back in history to edit, so it made multiple ones Ukitake is amazing :P And also, ur pic is saddd :(( Gifs v Pics Just remember to gauge the necessity of Gifs over pics, because im not trying to deal with people complaining that the page doesn't load fast enough or the page has too many gifs and they cant open the page or it slows down their computer. I personally am running Verizon DSL and not experiencing problems and haven't but apparently some people are still on dial up or banging two rocks together for internet access or running Windows Me or Vista and feel we should accommodate there lack of ability to properly upgrade their own tech. I say if you cant afford it then you dont need to be online anyway. Just letting you know.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Keikaigi, Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō), Inemuri, Tanma Otoshi, Millon Escudo, El Escudo, Roppō Fūjin, Hako Okuri, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu (the last one is probably impossible, Tinni tried to do it and couldnt do it). --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Inemuri - episode 127; Tanma Otoshi - episode 123; Million Escudo - episode 292; El Escudo - episode 292, Roppō Fūjin - episode 280, Hako Okuri - episode 281; Sentan Hakuja - episode 60 twice; Shibireyubi - episode 10 --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Forgot in some cases the pics are needed as well.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sun! I have a small request to you. Can you make gif from episode 226? Namely Hitosume: Nadegiri. Since the technique of Yamamoto pronounced until the Ayon cut falls to the ground. I would be grateful. 17:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thank You :) 12:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox Hey, Ten Tailed Fox has renominated himself for a position on the Committee, whenever you get this message please go vote, thanks. : Have you made a decision regarding my nomination? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 23:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That does have to do with bleach. It's the future Head Captain Hirashi Dragon I'll let it surprsie you when it happens then. I won't post it here until it happens. Ok then lol. I'll wait for you guys to catch up. Then again, I guess its my bad, I read the material from an inside guy. Shouldn't write spoilers. I'll read the policy and remember it now Can't wait for the surprise though. Kuugo's page Hi SunXia! Thanks for the tip. If not I'll be really lost in how to edit :( anyway, how do I edit his page? It's locked. Ah then I guess it will be better for them to edit on my behalf then :) thanks for the advice!!! :) :No problem!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) As you wish... Hirashi Dragon (talk) 16:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Health Issue Take your time coming back. As I tell you every time, rl comes first. Get Healthy-- Pics Need pics for Nozomi Awakens.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Possible Overlap of Nozomi Awakens and Battle of The Reigai articles Hello, Sunxia! This is Mr. N (Nwang2011). It seems that the Fight Summary Articles that we are respectively working on ( Nozomi Awakens and Battle of The Reigai) look to have some overlap. I failed to notice this until after I had uploaded some images for the Nozomi Awakens article. I think we might want clarify things before either of us do any more edits (as I saw Salubri requesting you find some images for Nozomi Awakens), in case the overlap is a possible problem. The overlap appears to be the training for Nozomi's Shikai. I thought that Nozomi Awakens would include the Shikai training and obviously Battle of The Reigai does occur during this training event, hence the overlap. So, please respond on this at your convenience. (Also, on a side note, I do hope that you are recovering well from whatever health issue you recently have had. I do not mean to be intrusive, but I did notice from Godisme's response on your Talk Page.) -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 05:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I only ask since I myself am unsure about the “appropriate” procedure for overlap and because Salubri is the one in charge of the Fight Summary Project. I think that the procedure for overlaps probably is something among the lines of "as long as they aren't copied and pasted", so why don't we leave things as they are for now. Obviously, if there is a problem later, the articles can be adjusted as needed. Your writing of the event works quite well into transitioning into the main subject of the article. (Ah, I see. Something like that would be rough on your body, but it is indeed good to hear you are recovering fine. I also feel a tad guilty about my edit activity since schoolwork takes a significant amount of my time and it does not help that I am more of “slow but steady” worker type) And in response to getting images for Nozomi Awakens, it would be appreciated. I have just (within ~15 minutes of my post here) attempted to add some more images to it. I tried to use a combination of images from Battle of the Reigai, already existing images, and a few of my own...but it will probably be best if you check it over and adjust it (since there probalby is not enough images of "key" points in the event). Thank you in advance! -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for looking checking over the images for Nozomi Awakens and adding additional images. For some reason, I actually was concerned that there may have been too many images on the article, believe it or not. ^_^ -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Spam uploads I have my bot tagging all of them for deletion. Leave it to me.-- RE:Fight The outcome should be a minor portion of what happens as a direct result of the fight in question. The casualty list can be what injuries were evident (or lack thereof) by the end of the fight.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happiest birthday wishes other me!-- Happy B-Day, Sun. Happy Bday. Sun.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday Sun, have a good one!! 09:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Sun! 11:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh, you would think you would want people to say Happy Birthday Slagathor. Perhaps I should tweet it too?-- Hey Sun, did u get that msg from the Wikia staff that was supposed to be sent to Admins? Or was I the only one? Just curious since I'm not an Admin. Also Happy birthday. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 19:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday, Sun! ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 22:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ........Alright then.... Look, this is one of my accounts, I have many others. So, I, yet alone.....I have more than 33 edits in reality. Also, you don't have to believe that it was his brother, despite me giving you his account, which is banned for vandalism. Morgan really means no bad, all he's ever done was edit here, until his stupid brother came along and messed up his good reputation. So good day, and don't call me a troll, because I don't spam or cause havok on this wikia. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 21:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, he never gave out his password. User:Gennojo Kuchiki, Morgan's brother, was previously banned for vandalizing. Morgan kept his password secret, however, since they share the same computer (thus the same e-mail adress), Gennojo was able to get ahold of Morgan's password; allowing him to go onto his account and ruin his reputation. Get it now? And about godisme, all I said is "even though all you do is delete everyone's edits". I never said anything about him doing that for all his edits..[[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 19:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) We are gonna need pics for the the reigai uprising pages that are already done. This is assuming that there aren't already pics available to use. Also there needs to be a different main picture for the Kageroza vs. Ichigo and Yamamoto. The current one is not showing any of the fight which is a major point, there especially is no showing of yamamoto doing what he does best rather him defeated off to the side with everyone standing around, which to me isnt a good pic. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ?? Where are you?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC)